Gaddes: A Glimpse Into the Life of a Rouge
by jiko29
Summary: A one-shot/excerpt from a larger fanfic; wanted to dive into Gaddes' past... how he came to be a knight, how he met Allen, etc...


Gaddes' childhood had been nothing really remarkable; he was born to a band of performing gypsies. His father was a knife-thrower and a pick-pocket, Gaddes was expected to follow in his footsteps. The young boy had obvious talent for weaponry at an early age, anyone in the camp who would teach him a fighting technique became his new best friend. He had quick wits and light fingers, which made him a good pick-pocket as well; but to his father's never-ending chagrin, the boy had the heart of a romantic and a genuinely happy and laid back nature. Gaddes would never take advantage of anyone, and often times it meant he'd go hungry at supper as punishment for not collecting as many coins as he father thought he should have. Gaddes didn't mind it though. He would often sneak around to other wagons of the camp and the women would offer him food. There wasn't a soul in their gypsy family that didn't like the boy, even if they disagreed with his high morals.

He first fell in love at fifteen. The family had made camp outside a small farming village in Western Asturia, and the town's mayor had a beautiful teenage daughter. Her eyes were the color of mahogany, and her auburn hair fell in a cascading wave down her slender back. Gaddes snuck out almost every night to toss rocks at her window. Margerie had been her name, and she seemed to return his affections. They had planned a secret meeting in the market square, and he stole her first kiss. It was the result of a simple distraction and planting his lips on her soft pink ones. After that, all bets were off. He courted her for the month the gypsies were in town, and when they began to pack up camp, Gaddes chose to try to propose to Margerie instead.

When Gaddes had gone to ask her father's consent, he was turned away at the door. Her father refused to even entertain the idea of a gypsy boy marrying his daughter. It was the first bitterness Gaddes had ever felt about his lifestyle. He insisted on entry, and the mayor finally consented to have a discussion with him. Gaddes offered to make something of himself if Margerie's father would consent to them marrying. Young Gaddes was surprised when the mayor offered to give him a commission to join the Asturian army. The deal was, if Gaddes could make officer, he could marry Margerie. Being young and impetuous, Gaddes accepted the agreement, thinking it was sealed on a handshake- as deals were made by his family. A handshake was a sacred vow, and breaking it was considered dishonorable and could get you thrown out of the family.

And so, Gaddes joined the 9th infantry of the Asturian army; causing his father to completely disown him. Gaddes bid a bittersweet farewell to his childhood lifestyle, and set out to prove himself for the love of his life. Little did he know, Margerie's father had specifically chosen to commission him into the 9th infantry because they were notorious for always being on the frontlines of battle. Sure enough, Gaddes got a large dose of death and war when his battalion was sent in during the border wars with Eczardia. He watched as his squad dropped like flies in the heat of battle. The echoing sounds of steel clashing and screams would haunt him for years. He was just a kid in way over his head. He was struggling to fend off the Eczardian soldier wailing on the blade when something large barreled into his side, ripping his chest-armor and flesh off.

He coughed up blood, and stood to face the largest beast-man he'd ever seen. His sword quivered in his hands, the only armor left after that shattering blow was his left arm guard. He stared up into the green eyes of Eczardia's most prized weapon. Towering above him, double blade poised to swing, was Adama Ish, one of the legendary swordsmen of Gaea. There wasn't a person in the world that wouldn't recognize that figure from all the press he'd gotten in the Pallas Knighthood Tournament when Gaddes was a toddler. The large Junin had beaten Balgus, the Fanelian knight and was crowned "Gaea's Champion". Now, that beast of a lion-man was about to end his life on the battlefield of a meaningless skirmish between three countries over land. The sword dropped from Gaddes' hands, and he quivered in front of death.

"What is a child like you doing on the battlefield?" The beast man grunted, barely audible over the sounds of battle. "Go home, youngling. You've been brave enough today; don't die over something like this."

Gaddes didn't need to be told twice. He was leaping over bodies and dodging swords until he couldn't run anymore. For that singular desperate cowardly act for survival, he was awarded an honorary knighthood and deemed a hero. Asturia eventually won the war, but that battle lost more men than any other. To this day he wasn't sure if it was from poor tactical strategy, or that they chose to sacrifice young blood to gain a few yards of territory. What Gaddes did know was that out of the entire 9th infantry, he was the only survivor… and it was only due to the charity of one nobleman.

After a long year, he returned to Margerie's house a knight and War Hero, all though he didn't feel like he deserved either title. He was met at the door by his sweetheart, a diamond shining on her left hand. Everything inside him shattered as he watched that stone glitter. While he had been bathing in senseless slaughter, her father had arranged for her to marry a Baron's son. She had been opposed to it at first, but the young man was very handsome and she had easily fallen for his charm. Hurt and outraged, Gaddes had to be escorted out of town by the local law officers. He never saw Margerie again. Any woman that fickle wasn't worth keeping up with.

He moved into a small apartment on the outskirts of Pallas, and spent the next several months too drunk to remember his own name. He would've remained that way for years, probably, if orders hadn't come through to take over operations at the outpost Castelo. Apparently, the government had a hard time keeping an authority figure there, and they needed someone to shape up the troops before a new knight was stationed out there; so the King had requested a soldier of rank to step in as commander until a fresh knight could be spared to oversee the border control. Somehow, Gaddes' name had been pulled from the pot, and the young sergeant was shipped to the little backwater outpost no one wanted to be assigned to.

The day he arrived, the outpost sat empty. All the soldiers had defected for one reason or another, and in their place was a local gang, ready to take his money or his life. He was actually happy to find such a ragtag group of outlaws instead of half-drunk soldiers. The swarthy group reminded him of home. He immediately challenged the leader to a duel, and won rather easily, his soldier training adding greatly to his combat skills. It took a few months, but the gang of thieves and cutthroats warmed up to him as boss, and they even began to do their chores. Within the year, the group was operating as efficiently as soldiers would, with the small exception of manners. Gaddes was so satisfied with his motley crew, he submitted for commissions for all of them, so they'd have income instead of robbing the locals. By the end of the second year, you'd hardly recognize the small outpost group as the same gang that terrorized the local populace before he arrived.

It wasn't long after that milestone that Pallas sent the first Knight to take over. It was decided by the crew that any leader had to earn his merit, and Gaddes okayed actions against the new arrival to a certain point. The fat man barely lasted two days before the group's pranks made him hop on a horse and leave. The next knight they sent was so girly; they had trouble believing it actually was a man. The next knight Gaddes personally got rid of. After another failure, Allen arrived. He rode in close to dusk, an airship following. This was a curious twist; Gaddes hadn't heard anything about an airship before. It landed in the courtyard where the men were assembled to greet the new "boss".

Gaddes caught Raum rolling his eyes, and Gaddes could almost read his mind as the young blonde dismounted. 'Aw great, another pretty boy'. Gaddes surveyed the young man, about his age. His golden blonde hair was cropped at the shoulders, his blue and gold uniform denoting him as a Knight Caeli. Gaddes was intrigued by that. "Heavenly Knights" are usually confined to royal guards or drive guymelefs in battle. For a knight Caeli to be shackled to a dirty little outpost like this…. was unusual, to say the least.

The youth introduced himself as Allen Schezar, and had everyone go down the line stating their name and rank. Before he got to Gaddes, Zaki pulled the old snake in his shoe gag, which Allen watched without blinking an eye. He picked up the fake snake out of Zaki's discarded boot and flung it over the wall. He then turned his attention to Gaddes, who promptly introduced himself.

"You're my operations second in command, right?" Allen asked coolly.

"Yes… sir." Gaddes saluted stiffly.

"Then I'd like to discuss with you preparations for the crusade." The blonde gestured at the airship behind him. "I need a place to dock it, and I've brought two crewmen with me, Kio and Pyle. You may let your men pull their pranks on me, but do not drag my insubordinates into your games or I will see every single one of you imprisoned for insubordination, understood?"

Gaddes meekly nodded, watching Allen saunter towards the main fort.

"Man, what a hard ass!" Raum whistled.

"That's a real scary pretty boy!" Zaki laughed, slipping his boot back on. "Didn't even flinch when I was wailing about being bit!"

"All right dirt bags!" Gaddes hollered. "Get acquainted with the new arrivals while I escort the boss about. Don't mess with 'em unless you wanna test his word. Right?"

"Got it!" the group hollered in reply.

Gaddes showed the young knight around, explaining at length their routines, supply schedule, and operations. When they reached the officer's quarters, the young man stopped and pierced Gaddes with his blue gaze.

"You seemed to have done an excellent job creating something from nothing. I am impressed. I will take dinner in my room and I want to see everyone in the training square at 7 am sharp."

Gaddes saluted and turned to leave.

"Oh, and please open my door for me."

"W-what?" Gaddes blinked.

"It was an order, but I disguised it as a request." A small smirk danced on Allen's lips.

Clenching his teeth at the knight's obnoxious request, Gaddes grabbed the door knob and swung it open, receiving a pail to the face. He dropped to the ground, hands holding his bloody nose.

"W-What the fuck?" he wailed.

"Thank you." Allen untied the pail from the door. "I had no desire to be smashed in the face like that. I wonder which of your men thought this would be funny."

"You knew?" Gaddes cringed, trying to hold his nose to keep from bleeding.

"The door wasn't fully shut… so I suspected something. I'm sorry it was a harsher prank than anticipated."

"Y-You bastard!" Gaddes cried.

"7 AM, sharp." Allen smirked as he closed the door.

The men grumpily assembled in the training square in the morning, but none as grumpy as Gaddes. It had taken hours to stop the bleeding, and no one had dared to fess up to mounting the pail on the door. Allen sauntered into the square at exactly seven o' clock, clearly pleased to see everyone there.

"Before we start a new training regime to get you all up to fighting condition-"he announced. "It seems necessary to give a small lesson in who's in charge around here now. Gaddes, step forward."

Confused, Gaddes followed the order. Allen tossed him a sheathed sword.

"I challenge you." The young blonde stated.

Gaddes blinked at the Knight, and then glanced at the sword. "Uh….. You sure?"

"You've managed to earn the respect of this rag tag group; surely you must have a little skill." Allen prodded.

"Let him have it, Gaddes!" Zaki cried, earning some whoops and hollers.

"I see." Gaddes drew the sword from the sheath. "You think besting me will earn their allegiance. It's not that simple, pretty boy. I was accepted by them because I am one of them. Titles and finery could never change that…. But you..." Gaddes pointed the sword at Allen. "A delicate ladies man like you will never make it here."

"Thank you for your honesty." Allen drew his sword. "But I'm not here to make friends. If they cannot follow orders, they're useless. I merely wish to demonstrate why I'm qualified to take charge here."

With a roll of his eyes, Gaddes tossed the sheath aside. "Well, show us what they teach you ladies at Knight school."

Allen charged aggressively, almost too quickly for Gaddes to block. Gaddes managed to shake him off, but then couldn't land a swing. Allen countered with perfect flair; Gaddes couldn't spot a weak spot in his guard or form. He was classically trained, all right. By someone very skilled, obviously…. But it was also clear he had never seen battle. The next time their swords clashed, Gaddes swung an undercut. Allen dodged the blow just in time, but his hold on Gaddes' blade slipped, the only opening he needed to take a swipe at the Knight. A few strands of hair followed his blade, but Gaddes had no time to admire the victory as Allen turned on the offensive again. Gaddes had to admit, he was out-skilled; but he still gave his new boss the run for his money. It ended in a flash, and Gaddes was staring up at the panting youth from the sharp end of Allen's blade.

With a lopsided grin, Gaddes panted. "Well, that wasn't too shabby."

Allen grinned serenely, and re-sheathed his sword. "You, either."

A murmur went up from the rest of the crew as Gaddes stood and dusted himself off.

"All right scumbags, show's over!" he shouted. "The boss won."

More murmuring met the announcement, as the men realized the message behind Gaddes' words. He knew a few of them wouldn't stand for it, but most of them would accept the transfer of authority, even if they disagreed with it.

"Thank you." Allen whispered.

"You've only earned an easier time getting them to follow orders." Gaddes grunted. " The rest you'll have to do on your own."

How could he have imagined then, that the smirking pretty boy beside him would eventually become one of the few people he completely trusted and respected. Their friendship would become his most treasured relationship, save one… and that budding love now seemed to be on the brink of disaster…


End file.
